Warrior cat mating series
by wcfun123
Summary: want to breed some of your cats? Send me a review request and I'll make sure to wright about your cats special moments ;D Be sure to give me a description and gender or I won't wright about them.


Dovefeather sat under the cool shade of a flowing willow tree. Her white fur turned gray under the dark shade.

A slender tabby aproached. His name was Firefur and his oak colored fur looked ginger in the sunlight.

"Hey Firefur!" Dovefeather mewed, touching noses with the tom once he sat under the shade with her.

"Hey Dovefeather." He said solomly. His green eyes where sparked with embarrassment and confusion.

"What's wrong?" Dovefeather asked, afraid that bad luck had come. Firefur looked at her. Love glowed in his emerald depths.

"Nothing,nevermind." He meowed quickly.

Dovefeather cocked her head.

"Nothing?" She asked playfully. She wrapped her tail around Firefur.

Firefur smiled.

"Okay, you got me." He meowed. Then he gazed longingly at her. Sudden love sweptover Dovefeather. She loved Firefur, but for some reason she felt different. Like she saw romance in a whole new light.

"Dovefeather," Firefur began. "since Tendrilclaw and Swallowtail had their kits, I've felt different." He meowed.

Dovefeather strangely understood. She felt envious of Swallowtail and her blind kits.

"I-I have too." She murmured, looking at her paws shamefully.

Firefur suddenly pressed his nose to hers.

"I would like kits too some day." He whispered.

Dovefeather purred loudly.

"I would too, Firefur," She began. "but should we do it?"

Firefur tilted his head.

"Why not, we're warriors now." He mumbled. "This is the perfect spot; a nice cool shade,a beutiful bubbling stream, come on Dovefeather its like StarClan is practically begging us!"

Dovefeather blushed under his serious stare. She wanted kits too.

"Alright," She whispered. "but how, if never done this before?"

Firefur purred softly and stood over Dovefeather's shoulders.

"I don't know," He whispered. "but I feel like I do."

Dovefeather sighed softly and laid on her stomach. She was nervous about what was coming, but the willow's wind was keeping her calm.

Firefur was standing over her now, softly grasping her neck fur inbetween his jaws.

She wanted to run, to say this was wrong, but she didn't want to. She loved Firefur and they where about to express their love once and for all.

"Ready?" Firefur mumbled under her fur.

Dovefeather nodded.

"Yeah, I think so.." She whispered, it was barley a sigh.

Firefur lowered his body, the heat that came from Dovefeather made his member tingle.

He rubbed against Dovefeather's entrance a few times. He shifted into position and tried to push his member inside her, but he missed. The sweet smell of Dovefeather's vagina was taunting Firefur, almost teasing him.

Dovefeather let out a soft sigh as Firefur's leanght barley grazed her opening. He grunted with effort,trying to stick through her.

Firefur tried again but missed once more. He let go of the white she-cat's scruff.

The sweet smell of her hole was too much. He reached over and licked the suculaint body juice. Dovefeather's vagina clenched, an amazing chill rippled through her spine.

"Hunh, Firefur..." She sighed.

Firefur grabbed her scruff once more and shuffled into position.

He poked her entrance a few times, before he acually penetrated her vagina. Dovefeather let out a startled yelp.

Pain surged through her as Firefur's barbed penis tore into her walls.

"Am I...hunh...hurting you?" He moaned with pleasure.

Dovefeather wanted to say yes and stop, but insticts took over.

Firefur began to thrust harder now, her walls squeezing his member to a delight.

He couldn't bare going slow now.

He pushed his penis far into her vagina, their hips meeting each other.

"Ohh...ohh.. Fire..fur." Dovewing moaned. "Faster!"

Firefur pounded inside of her, biting back yowls of pleasureable moans.

He thrust himself inside of her until he couldn't take it any longer.

He pushed one last time, deeper inside of her than he had ever been before.

Euphoria poured out of his penis, traveling into Dovefeather.

The white she-cat let out a hoarse moan of delight as Firefur ejected his sperm.

Firefur will never forget the way her vaginafelt as he entered it. The way it wrapped around his member just right. He moaned with glee and slowly pulled his penis out.

Dovefeather's fur around her vagina was sticky with their body fluids.

Firefur bend down and lapped at her swelled opening. It was warm and throbbed from pain adrenilen.

"I love you Firefur." Dovefeather whispered.

"I love you too, Dovefeather." The ginger tom moaned.

**Next? You decide which cats should be mated. Rapped or not.**

**It can be the real warriors, or a FFnet based character.**


End file.
